Double Peace
is one of the songs that appears in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Ohayō!" tte ōkiku koe dashi Karada dake janaku tte kokoro ni mo Asa no genki chūnyū shite Let's Go! Happī na ichinichi ga hajimaru no Michi ni saiteru hana ya midori no ki mo Kyō no mirai no kagayaki nanka kitai shiteru♪ Yeah! Sunny day min'na no egao mo Sun Sun Hikattete genki no wa mawari ni hirogaru Smiley day kitto issho ni ireba Nē tesuto mo koi mo zettai umaku iku pīsu Nanigenai dekigoto tachi demo Sorezore wake ga aru tte omou no Hitotsu hitotsu ryōte hirogete Sono imi wo kanjite ikitai no Sora ni ukabu kumo no katachi ya iro Kangaeru dake de sekai wa nanka Treasure Style☆ Yeah! Shiny day min'na no kibō mo ran ran Tokimeite mae muite michi wo erabo! Smiley day kitto issho ni ireba Nē ashita mo yume mo zettai umaku iku pīsu Te to te tsunaide kaerimichi arukou Tsutawaru tanoshī kibun tte nanka Lovely Ways!! Yeah! Sunny day min'na no egao mo Sun Sun Hikattete genki no wa mawari ni hirogaru Smiley day zutto issho ni iyou▼ Hora egao de narande ippai da・bu・ru pīsu v(*^-^*)v Egao de narande ippai da・bu・ru pīsu v(*^-^*)v |-|Kanji= 「おはよう!」って大きく声出し カラダだけじゃなくって ココロにも 朝の元気注入して Let’s Go! ハッピーな1日が始まるの 道に咲いてる花や緑の樹も 今日の未来の輝きなんか期待してるぅ♪ Yeah!Sunny day みんなの笑顔もSun Sun 光ってて 元気の輪 まわりに広がる Smiley day きっと一緒にいれば ねぇ テストも恋も絶対うまくいく ピース 何気ない出来事たちでも それぞれ理由(ワケ)があるって思うの ひとつひとつ両手広げて その意味を感じていきたいの 空に浮かぶ 雲のカタチや色 考えるだけで世界はなんか Treasure Style☆ Yeah!Shiny day みんなの希望も ランラン ときめいて 前向いて 道を選ぼっ! Smiley day きっと一緒にいれば ねぇ 明日も夢も絶対うまくいく ピース 手と手つないで帰り道歩こう 伝わる楽しい気分ってなんか Lovely Ways!! Yeah!Sunny day みんなの笑顔もSun Sun 光ってて 元気の輪 まわりに広がる Smiley day ずっと一緒にいよう▼ ほら 笑顔で並んでいっぱい ダ・ブ・ル ピース v (*^-^*)v 笑顔で並んでいっぱい ダ・ブ・ル ピース v (*^-^*)v |-| English= As loud voices call out "Good Morning" I don't hear them with my body, but with my heart Pour all of your energy into the tomorrow Let's go! This is the beginning of a happy day Flowers are blooming and green trees are growing along the road They bring the hope of the shining tomorrow today ♪ Yeah! Sunny day everyone is smiling Sun Sun Spreading out this circle of shining energy Smiley Day Surely all of us will be together Hey! Let's go and use our skills to pass this test of love and peace This event is of no great concern to me With each of these feelings One by one as we spread out our hands We feel that our chances of victory are great Floating in the sky are colorful clouds They make me think what this world is worth Treasure Style☆ Yeah! Shiny day With everyone full of hope ran ran With fluttering hearts we will chose which road to take! Smiley day When all of us are together Look! Our dreams for the tomorrow and of peace are absolute As we return home hand in hand This enjoyable feeling that we have will be passed on to everyone Lovely ways!! Yeah! Sunny day everyone is smiling Sun Sun Spreading out this circle of shining energy Smiley day All of us will certainly have a spectacular day▼ Look at this line of smiles that are full of dou・bl・e peace v(*^-^*)v This line of smiles that are full of dou・bl・e peace v(*^-^*)v Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music Category:Image Songs